After Hours
by munchkinjenny05
Summary: AU- Katie Fitch is subjected to her first ever detention and is surprised to find, not only a kindred spirit, but a reason to enjoy being at school after hours...


**This is what happens when my gay brain is hopped up on too much chocolate and I watch **_**The Breakfast Club **_**yet again LOL. **

**I have been suffering from writers block lately so I was pleasantly surprised by how this story turned out. I am pondering the idea of doing a sequel or continuing it in some way, but it depends on my levels of inspiration and whether you guys like it, so please let me know what you think.**

Katie eyed the empty desk with a sense of relief. She didn't belong here but she figured that she could stomach the two hour stint if she wasn't forced to share the confined space with Goths, criminals or head cases. _Maybe the time will fly by_. She considered the idea hopefully. The girl could still scarcely believe that she had to endure this; it wasn't her fault that the latest must-have designer bag couldn't reserve itself. Skipping one day of school was hardly the crime of the century, and the punishment certainly didn't fit. This was cutting into her party preparation time and if she got grounded as well as a result of her after school detention; it wouldn't be the only event Katie was in danger of being excluded from. In her circles that was akin to social suicide. As a safe-guard, she quickly fired off a text message to her sister, making sure that her alibi was still in place. However, before she could even read the reply the door opened and a lone figure strode in, distracting her.

The girl didn't look in Katie's direction for a second, allowing her to study the stranger undetected. _What kind of moron is late for detention? That's just asking for trouble, doesn't she want to get out of here any time soon?_ Then it clicked, the girl in the room with her was none other than Effy Stonem. Her reputation, and that of her older brother for that matter, preceded her. She practically lived within these four walls. It was rumoured that she was in detention more often than she was home. Katie had always thought that to be a gross exaggeration, just another required piece of her bad girl image, but if the way that she made herself comfortable was any indication; there must have been at least a degree of truth to the story. On the other hand, Katie knew that Effy exuded the kind of arrogant confidence that allowed her to belong anywhere, so in actual fact, when she considered the possibilities, she was none the wiser. She didn't stop to think why it should matter to her either way, when she didn't even know the girl in question, it was just a means of passing the time before the teacher signalled that she should begin writing out her lines.

Katie had already decided that she wasn't going to waste her time on such a pointless exercise, if she couldn't use her incarceration to do her hair and make up for the party, she was at least going to spend it doing something she enjoyed. _That shouldn't be a problem. _She carefully slid her notebook out of her bag and onto the desk, ignoring the blank sheet of paper that had been placed in front of her. The teacher was DOA anyway, and it was obvious he was inching to leave the room as soon as a suitable moment arose. Neither girl was about to complain at the lack of supervision. The man stared at the teens blankly from behind wire rimmed spectacles. After a while, he sighed in a manner that seemed to suggest he shared their aversion to staying behind after hours. He was more listless than Katie herself and she definitely didn't want to be stuck there.

"What's the worst that can happen?" He muttered finally, getting up from his desk. Then, clearing his throat, he issued his instructions more loudly, but without any change in the bored monotone. "Girls I will be in my office, this door needs to stay open at all times, do you understand? Any funny business and I will be straight back in here, and I can promise you that you won't like what would happen next as a result."

Katie nodded. "Yes, sir." She heard Effy snigger in response, the only sound that the other girl had made since her arrival and she had to resist the temptation to turn around and give her a piece of her mind. _Don't fuck this up!_ She couldn't understand the girl, surely from her perspective as well as Katie's it was a good thing to not have the teacher breathing down their necks. Somehow though, she was able to keep quiet and wait for him to leave. After all, Katie Fitch was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, however, the instance the man was gone, she whirled around and glared at her companion.

She kept her voice low, mindful of the open door just a few feet away. "Look, I don't know how this usually plays out for you, but you aren't alone this time and I'd appreciate it if you didn't mess things up for me. I have a social life so after today I never plan on coming back here, okay?" Effy gazed back at Katie, smirking. She grimaced when the other girl didn't speak. "Whatever, you do your thing and I'll do mine." Katie turned her attention back to her notepad, content that she had a secure alibi and everything was as good as it was going to get. She refused to clock watch, she wasn't that desperate. The party was as good as dead until she walked in anyway, or so she told herself.

The girl became totally immersed in her activity, and other than the soft, insistent clicking sound of a small cigarette lighter being played with across the room, it was easy to forget that she wasn't alone. Effy, with the exception of this tedious ritual, didn't move or make a sound. She didn't even sigh or roll her eyes; she could have been a statue. Katie tried not to let her curiosity show, although the hours ticked by, her attention drifted frequently from the pages towards the only other occupied desk. _How does she do that? _The girl's own foot bounced up and down against the scuffed linoleum and she constantly shifted in her seat, restlessly. More often than not she curled a loose strand of hair around her index finger, utilising a childish habit she couldn't break. Finally, it became too much. She closed her notebook with a snap, spinning around again.

"What are you in for?" She whispered, feeling like the protagonist in a terribly clichéd prison movie. She bit her lip, hoping that Effy would answer, even if only to tell her to fuck off, because it occurred to her that she hadn't heard the girl speak. As time counted down it was becoming rather lonely. Katie allowed herself to wonder how long it had been since anyone had spoke to Effy, and what it would sound like if she actually happened to reply. _Can voices become rusty from disuse?_ She doubted it, but the notion niggled at her.

The girl stood up, her bony hips swaying as she narrowed the gap between them. In one lithe movement she swung herself up and perched on the edge of Katie's desk. Fingertips trailed across the scarred wood, towards the pink leatherette binding and eyes flashed mischievously. "What were you writing, is this a diary?" Katie breath caught in her throat. The words were an almost seductive rasp. The voice was strong and low, not belonging to the frail body that it sprang from. She hadn't expected that and she swallowed hard.

"I asked you first." She eventually managed to retort.

Effy chuckled. "Alright. Fair is fair. Well, do you remember on the first day of college they listed all the things that we weren't allowed to do? Sex on campus, drugs, porn etc. I made a list and thought it would be a fun challenge to complete it by the end of the day." She smiled widely. "I've been here ever since."

"Wow, so that's actually true then, I assumed it was bullshit."

The girl's chuckle turned into a loud snort. "You aren't intimidated by me, are you?" Katie couldn't work out whether Effy was surprised or just relieved.

"Should I be? If that's what you did to land yourself here, you're hardly the criminal genius that they paint you to be." She leaned in closer, scrutinising the taller girl. She had been dying to get a better look at her since she walked in, and the opportunity was never better than when their faces were inches apart. Katie could smell stale smoke as the brunette exhaled; she watched the tip of a pale pink tongue sweep across chapped lips. Suddenly in an instant, realisation dawned. Behind the smudged black lids and the curtain of wild hair, Effy Stonem was just a girl like any other. _We aren't so different, she and I, we are both hiding. _Their reputations were vastly different, but the girls were clearly both using them for the same ends, to keep others at arm's length, and projecting a false image to protect the fragile little girl beneath. "Admit it, you wanted to get caught. I think you are just crying out."

The smirk graced her features once more, all traces of amusement wiped away. Apparently that was Effy's default, neutral expression, part of her armour. Katie wasn't sure how she had figured that out so quickly. It was both disconcerting and strangely comforting to discover that she had found a kindred spirit in this bizarre, mostly mute stranger. "How very astute." Effy remarked dryly. "So what's your excuse, don't tell me you were honestly desperate for a designer bag."

Katie rolled her eyes, not ready to give up all her secrets. She was more than hesitant to show Elizabeth Stonem how weak she really was, how much she needed to belong. It wasn't a part of herself that she was proud of, especially when she considered all the less than admirable things she had done for her popularity. She thought of Emily and felt the familiar sting. She hoped the pain didn't show in her eyes as she spoke the half-truth. "It seemed important." She replied. She kept her voice casual and added a shrug. "Here was I thinking that sixth form college was optional, yet they actually they frown on poor attendance." The laugh that came next lacked any real mirth and Katie quickly abandoned the charade. She got up and went to the window, happy to keep her back to the other girl's perceptive glances. She had invited Effy in, but it was becoming too much and she wasn't sure that this was a girl that she wanted under her skin.

She turned her eyes towards the clock. It seemed like the hands had barely moved since she last checked. _Nearly there, but not quite._ She signed. "Fuck it, I should just leave." It was obvious that she wasn't just referring to detention with this statement.

"So why don't you?"

"I can't." She mumbled, not tearing her eyes away from the trail of raindrops against the glass.

"Why, Katie."

She scowled. "I think I liked it better when you didn't talk."

Effy smiled, she didn't see it, but she sensed the warmth of it in her tone. "So, we won't talk anymore; show me what's in your notebook." Katie moved across the classroom to reclaim the book in question, her confidence failing her. She didn't want Effy to see, but she was closer and the girl opened the pages boldly anyway. Katie could only wait, frozen, as Effy poured over the contents. Unluckily, her long flowing hair masked her face and gave no indication of what she made of the images. Katie couldn't breathe. _This is everything_. Her mind screamed at her. At long last, she couldn't cope any longer and snatched back her secrets. She clutched the book to her chest, anticipating the mockery that would follow. However, it didn't come. Effy didn't laugh. "It all makes sense now; you want to be a fashion designer." She walked over to the other girl, her eyes full of kindness and unrelenting curiosity. "I misjudged you, Katie. I thought you were just another wannabe WAG."

The smaller girl smiled, slipping her notebook away safely. "Don't judge a book by its cover."

Effy nodded. "I promise not to do that, if you agree to have some faith in yourself. Those sketches are good, really good, believe me."

Katie tried frantically to hide the blush that was rapidly flooding her porcelain skin. "You're just saying that." She muttered.

"No actually I'm not. In truth, I should be saying the opposite, shameless flattery and compliments aren't exactly in line with my reputation, especially when pretty girls are involved, and I try so hard to maintain it so…"Effy trailed off, aware that she had accidentally succeeded in complimenting Katie Fitch yet again.

The girl blushed even more fiercely as a consequence, so that her face almost matched her vivid hair. _She thinks I'm pretty._ Her heart fluttered wildly of its own accord as she pondered the implications of this. Katie knew that her next move was crucial to the fragile rapport that had been built between them. "Ef-" Before she could finish, the girl was interrupted by the surprise re-emergence of their chaperone.

"Back in your seats girls now please." He barked, gesturing to the neglected blank paper on the desk they had been occupying moments before. Effy's sheet was balled up, thrown carelessly near to the bin. "This isn't a social club." Luckily he didn't mention the lines themselves that had been left undone. There were less than 5 minutes left of detention and Katie glowered at him with pure unadulterated rage. _One more minute, was that too much to ask? _Her burning question for Effy fought to break free from her lips, but she couldn't ask it now. They weren't alone anymore. She witnessed the other girl close down and become unreachable. Her shoulders slumped. It was ruined. She had lost her chance.

Katie turned her head in Effy's direction, risking the wrath of the grumpy teacher in the process. She was fed up of doing what everyone expected of her. It was time to get real. The only things that mattered were what she wanted, her dreams, her goals, the things she loved. Katie understood that now and she also she knew without a doubt she couldn't give up on the Effy Stonem she had momentarily glimpsed. _Hell no, I'm Katie fucking Fitch._ Nevertheless, there was so much more to learn about that girl, and she was running out of opportunities to delve deeper. Fortunately, in the nick of time, she had an idea that would buy her more of what she needed, the simplicity of which made it perfect and also foolproof.

Katie braced herself, exhaling loudly. "Oh sir, I was just wondering, ummm….If I throw a stick will you leave again? It's just; you kind of interrupted something before." It wasn't the cleverest putdown, but it worked. The girl had to stifle a laugh as the teacher spluttered and reddened. Effy surveyed it all, wide-eyed. Katie hoped that she grasped her intentions and stayed silent.

"Another word out of you missy and you'll be joining me and Miss Stonem here in detention for the rest of next week." Katie nodded. _I'm counting on it._

She didn't miss a beat. "I see you've set aside some time to publicly humiliate yourself. Are you always an idiot, or is it just around me?" Effy loudly guffawed and Katie gave her a mental high five because that act seemingly pushed him over the edge. Time was up and he could do little more than stomp out of the room angrily, waving them off, but her mission was accomplished. Before they left he made sure to sign her up for five more after school detentions.

Effy sidled up to her new friend as she made her way to the main doors. "Nicely done, I guess I was correct when I said that I underestimated you."

"Damn right you were, Stonem." The shorter girl looked up so that her eyes met Effy's, noticing that she wore a matching smile. A thousand unspoken things passed between the two of them, and Katie longed to stay, but her heart was racing and she didn't dare to dwell. Instead, she began walking away. _Calm down, you have plenty of time now, you made sure of it_ she told herself silently. On the other hand, she couldn't resist a backwards glance. "See you tomorrow." She called over her shoulder happily, grinning from ear to ear as she left the girl standing in the hallway. _Who knew that the prospect of detention was set to be the highlight of my week, _she thought without a hint of sarcasm.


End file.
